


Everyone Wants To Remove the Impossible to Prove the Improbable, But Possibility is a Lot More Fun To Explore

by knightofsuperior



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But Gareg Mach is a town, Claude and Byleth are PIs, Modern-ish, Mystery, Mystery Stories, Private Investigators, Rhea is Chief of Police, There's still Crests, and magic, that kinda stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightofsuperior/pseuds/knightofsuperior
Summary: Private Investigators Claude von Riegan and Byleth Eisner make their trade in finding the unusual solutions to what seem like mundane mysteries.This is unfortunate for those ostensibly in charge of those mundane mysteries.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Everyone Wants To Remove the Impossible to Prove the Improbable, But Possibility is a Lot More Fun To Explore

“Please tell me you didn’t let him in,” Seteth muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Alright,” Alois replied, fidgeting with his badge. Seteth had to shield his eyes from the glare it cast. “I didn’t,” Alois insisted, “It’s the truth!”

Seteth let out a long, truncated sigh. “Then _why_ is Claude von Riegan here, in this very room, traipsing through the crime scene you’re _supposed_ to be guarding?!”

“Don’t be so hard on him,” Claude piped up from the living room. “I let myself in. Alois was doing his job.” A puckish grin crossed his face. “Unfortunately for him, so was she.”

Byleth, stone-faced as ever, placed a notepad in her pouch. “I simply asked him a few questions about a case my father mentioned some time ago. I was curious.”

There was a clatter from the other room. Seteth growled, trying to ignore the sound of Claude sifting through some cutlery. “Precisely. While they were having their little chat, I didn’t want to be a third wheel, so…” 

Seteth glanced over his shoulder, glowering at Alois. Alois looked at his shoes, seemingly more intrigued by the concept of aglets and laces than the concept of facing his superior officer. Storming towards the living room, Seteth soon found the errant detective scanning a bookcase, stroking his chin. “Huh. Didn’t realize they had a sequel to that one,” he murmured, running his finger down the side of a few books. “In any case, don’t tell me you’re not at least a _little_ curious, Inspector.”

“What’s there to be curious about? This isn’t one of _your_ kind of cases.” Seteth gestured towards a small area blocked off by yellow tape. A safe sat behind the sea of gold, busted and battered. “It’s a simple break-in. Doctor Hanneman was out, someone busted through the window. A neighbor heard the noise and called us. The culprit ran off before we arrived. All that went missing were some documents on Crest Theory that the good Doctor had locked away, and a few books from his library.” 

“Who’s the neighbor?”

“Ashe Lonato. He moved to the area recently from Faerghus, and was working under the Doctor as…” Seteth frowned. “I told myself I wouldn’t let you do that again.” 

“What? We’re just chatting.”

“ _That’s the problem._ ” With a huff, Seteth crossed his arms, a slight tinge of disappointment in his voice. “Look. My point is, this isn’t anything you should concern yourself with. It may not be glamorous, but it’s a cut-and-dry case. We’re already narrowing down our suspects-”

“Lemme guess-you think it was Kostas, again.”

“...he _is_ on the shortlist, I’ll grant you that.” Seteth frowned. “I don’t know how he keeps managing to escape our custody, but you can rest assured it won’t happen again.”

Claude shrugged. “That’d be grand, if he _was_ actually the culprit.”

Seteth refused to rise to the bait.

Claude’s finger stopped on the spine of one book, ever-so-slightly obscured from Seteth’s view. “Sure, the guy’s a crook, but he’s all about the shiny stuff. Jewelry, gold-and don’t tell me you haven’t heard him rave about his collection of fancy knives.” At this, Claude flicked his wrist, a butter knife sliding out of his sleeve. “Those sure aren’t locked down here.” 

Seteth let out a muttered swear. “What have I told you about-”

“It was on the counter, sue me.” Claude passed the knife to Seteth before the poor man had a conniption. As the Inspector moved to return the silverware to its rightful home, Claude continued. “Point is, why would Kostas leave with something with no value to him?”

The Inspector stopped mid-stride. _I shouldn't engage. I shouldn't engage. I..._

_...damn it all._

“Books can be sold,” Seteth pointed out, mentally cursing his damnable pride. “And if he were hired as a mercenary, he could have been told to take the documents for a third party.”

“Unlikely.” Seteth nearly leapt into the air, keeping himself grounded out of sheer aggravation. Taking a deep breath, he turned around. Byleth’s expression refused to offer even a bit of leeway into her mindset as she drew her notepad from her pouch.

“Madam Eisner, either explain, or leave-and take _him_ with you-” Claude had the courtesy to _seem_ offended at that. “-before you two give me another heart attack.”

Byleth tilted her head. “You should see a doctor if you’re having-”

“You have _five seconds._ ”

“Combat mercenaries aren’t usually hired onto intelligence missions.” Byleth flipped through her notes, stopping on a page in the middle of the book. “Rather, for those types of jobs, mercenaries trained in espionage and professional thieves-not robbers, _thieves_ -are prioritized, rare as they are.”

“She has a point,” Claude drawled. “You want to have someone who isn’t seen in the _slightest._ In and out with nary a sound. Kostas isn’t the type to hide-he’d let the whole town know he was after something.”

Seteth closed his eyes, putting a hand to his chin. “I can’t deny your points exactly...but I can ask, then: who gains from this?”

Claude leaned on the bookcase, grinning all the while. “Well, that’s what we’re here to find out, isn’t it?”

“You’re not a part of _we_ , Riegan.” Seteth scowled. “You had your opportunity with the force, and you said no.” He glanced at Byleth. “Much like your father. We still have his old desk around if-”

“No, thank you.” Byleth looked to Claude. “He asked me to work with him, and he’s paying me. That’s enough for me.”

Claude put a hand to his chest. “Aw. That just warms my cold little heart. Anywho, I bet you good gold that whoever’s responsible for this has a bigger game in mind. So…” Pulling himself away from the bookcase, his hands in his coat, Claude’s voice took on a harsh tone. “If you don’t mind, we’ll take over. Heck, even if you _do_ mind, we’ll probably figure it out long before you even write a warrant.”

Seteth scoffed. “The law doesn't wait for your ego, Riegan. For what it’s worth, we’re only the front lines. Blaiddyd is the one heading the investigation.”

Claude raised his eyebrows so high up, Seteth almost thought they would fly off his face. “ _Really?_ ” Claude chuckled. “Now…” He turned his head, leaning in towards Seteth with a shark-toothed grin. “Why would the great Detective Prince be interested in a ‘cut-and-dry case’, Inspector?”

Seteth’s veneer of calm broke for a moment, his face scrunching up. “I intend to give _my_ analysis of the case to Chief Rhea, and I’m certain she’ll-”

“See, this is another reason I can’t work with you folks. Office politics doesn't appeal to me, and jealousy isn't a good look on you.” Ignoring the indignant sputters from his elder, Claude shrugged, gesturing towards Byleth. “Ready to go, Partner?”

Byleth nodded, walking past Claude and towards Alois, who had taken watch by the front door. “Thank you for the help earlier. It was nice speaking with you.”

Alois’ smile widened across his face. “Likewise! Do tell your Dad I say-” Alois’ mouth clamped shut as Seteth held up a hand. “-hello,” he finished with a stage whisper.

“Right.” As Claude approached, Byleth flipped through her notebook. “First things first. I’d suggest talking to Lonato first, then Hanneman. We need to see if their stories match.”

“Agreed. After that, we might want to talk to Anna-she could have information on any sales…” The duo’s voices faded as they strolled out the door. Seteth watched them leave with an expression Alois could just barely define as disappointment. 

“They could be so much more, Alois. It’s truly a shame.”

“I wouldn’t say that. They seem like they’re doing well as-is. Not to mention…” Alois clasped a hand on Seteth’s shoulder. “I seem to recall a fellow who was just as insistent on sticking his nose in the mysteries of others!”

As Alois began to laugh, Seteth smirked. “1. That was long, long ago, my friend. 2. I _am_ your superior officer, and I _can_ grant you paperwork duty for the next week.”

The hand snapped back to Alois’ side. “Sir.”

“It is strange, however...Dimitri rarely takes an interest in these kinds of cases.” Seteth looked to the empty vault, his lips pursed. “I hope this isn’t related to…”

“Seteth?”

“...no, nevermind.” Seteth gestured towards the living room. “We’ve got a job to do.”

“Sir!”

As Alois went to work sifting through the crime scene, Seteth’s consternation grew.

He truly hoped it was nothing more than just a robbery.

He truly, _truly_ hoped.

Even if he didn’t believe it himself.


End file.
